Nothing Left To Say
by Science Swear
Summary: UA RE-WRITE OF IRON MAN 2, SEQUEL TO RADIOACTIVE: Tony's dying. Ellie's dead-set on finding a cure-but is she willing to risk her infamous relationship with her dad? Is she willing to almost kill herself in the process? Is she willing to risk everything? Read and find out, in-Nothing Left To Say.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyooooo. So, I know this is a re-write of Iron Man 2, and no one liked that movie, but this is really, REALLY good. I promise. Give it a chance. PLEASE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Ellie, and any other OC you see here. And If I DID own any of this...you'd know what would happen.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"MOVE, PEASANTS!" I ordered, shoving people out of the way so I could get through. AC/DC blasted in my ears, and I managed to get through the door and backstage. Some stage manager took me by the arm and dragged me to a dressing room, throwing a bright red dress at me with black heels.

"You're on in ten." Was all she said to me before she shut the door. I rolled my eyes, but dressed quickly, and slipped my heels on, just as someone threw open the door again. This guy was clearly a gay man, and he had come in to get my make-up done, and yet again, I was led somewhere by the same stage manager from before. The dancers on stage were in the middle of the routine. Dad was flying, about to come in, making fireworks expload even further in the sky. I was pushed slightly, and so I went on stage, as some more AC/DC played.

I had taken the guitar from the stage manager, and was rocking the guitar part like it was a lullaby. I was completely oblivious to the fact that Dad had just landed on the panel, and the fireworks that were set off mere feet behind me. I got lost in the music, in the feel of the strings under my fingers. I loved it, _way _too much. And I continued to play, even after the song ended, and the dancers went off stage. Someone set a hand on my shoulder, making me finally stop, and look around. A blush creeped on my cheeks, but I fought it away, smiling brightly at Dad, who was smirking and laughing.

"Welcome back to planet Earth, princess." I laughed, handing the instrument off to that damn stage manager, bowing as the crowd cheered. Dad turned to the crowd. "Well, now that she's done, why don't we move along?" The crowd laughed. Dad wrapped an arm around my shoulder, holding me to his side.

"I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uniterrupted peace because of me." Dad paused, letting the crowd cheer for a moment, before he continued. "I'm not saying, that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history." I laughed slightly, but then bit my lip and stopped myself. Dad raised a brow, but I shook my head. So he continued.

"I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea, because I haven't come across anyone who's man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day!" The crowd went crazy. I rolled my eyes.

I'd grown used to this in the past six months. The whole Dad/Iron Man thing. I didn't like it, but I accepted it. I was proud of him, actually. My dad was saving lives, and protecting the country, and as he had said, he'd established world peace. The man was on top of the world. And the cheers of the crowd proved it.

Dad held up a hand, trying to silence the crowd. "Please, it's not about us." I raised a brow, turning to him. He frowned. "What?"

"You say that like I've been your partner in crime the entire time, but I haven't said a word." Dad frowned further.

"Really?" I nodded. "Huh. Either way, it's not about them, or you, or me, it's not about any of us." He paused, looking me in the eyes as he spoke. And the look in his eyes...it irked me. "It's about legacy. About what we choose to leave behind for future generations." He paused again, letting the words sink in. I searched his face, and saw the fear in his eyes.

He was worried. He was scared. And whatever had him scared...it was bad. Nothing scares Dad. Not even that one scary movie with the clowns, and that one even terrified _me._

Dad was in trouble, _we _were in trouble. I could feel it.

He turned back to the crowd, tightening his grip on me. "And that's why for the next year, and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pull their resources, share their collective vision to leave behind a brighter future..." The crowd cheered even more loudly, "...that's not about us. Therefore, what I am saying, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back."

"Welcome back to the Stark Expo!" I yelled, pumping a fist in the air, grinning brightly for show. The crowd went nuts, and I shared a smile with Dad as he let go of me, and walked out of the spotlight."And now, ladies and gentlemen, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what this is all about, my grandfather, Howard Stark." I gestured to the screen, and took Dad's offered elbow, walking off stage with him. I turned to him, as soon as we were out of the crowd's sight, biting my lip, trying to think of how to word this.

"Is something wrong? With you, I mean?" Dad frowned, looking me in the eyes, as he reached into his jacket. I frowned as well.

"No, El, why would you say that?" I shrugged.

"That speech set me off. I-I don't know. I'll see you later."

"Okay." He smiled at me. I smiled back, and headed outside, with Dana leading the way, warning me about the crowd, as usual. I rolled my eyes, tossing her my bag as the stage manager handed it to me.

"Really? You're gonna make me carry your laundry now?"

"Watch it, Mulan-at least I'm not making you carry Georgia." I took my guitar case as it was handed to me. Dana rolled her eyes, muttering something Chinese under her breath as security opened the door for us. I was bombarded with press and people immediatley, and I smiled politely, pushing past the press, and signed autographs as I walked past. I patted a couple of kids who stood there waiing for Dad, and signed a little girl's notebook for her before I walked past them. I shook people's hands as they introduced themselves, waved, smiled, said some greetings, but I didn't stop for a second. I had to get home, and I had to get home _now._

We managed to get through without a hitch, and I grinned at the sight of my car as I walked through the doors. Dana threw my bag in the trunk, and took my guitar as well as she went to it. I climbed into the driver's seat, rubbing the wheel, looking over the beauty.

A '67 Chevrolet Impala. My pride and joy.

"Excuse me, Miss Stark?" I frowned, leaning out the window, frowning at the woman. She smiled, and handed me a piece of paper. "You are hereby ordered appear before the Senate Armed Service Committee tomorrow at nine am." I sighed.

"Are you looking for my dad, because he's still stuck back there-"

"No, Miss Stark, I was looking for both of you. Don't be late." She walked away. I turned to Dana, who raised a brow. I groaned, crumpling up the paper and tossing it in the backseat.

"Whataya say, Baby? Think you can make it to D.C.?" I turned the key, grinning at the rumble of the seat, the purr of the engine. "I'll take that as a yes. ALLONS-Y!"

* * *

"Mister Stark. Mister Stark, could we _please _pick up where we left off? Mister Stark!" I kicked Dad's leg under the table. He turned to me, eyes slightly wide. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Senator Stern?" I asked, sitting forward. Senator Stern looked at Dad, but then turned to me.

"Does your father possess a specialized weapon, Miss Stark?" I considered this, and then figured out my answer.

"He does _not_ possess a specialized weapon."

"He does not?" Senator Stern asked. I shook my head.

"No. My father's device doesn't fit that description."

"And how would you describe it?" I paused, but Dad answered that question.

"By defining it as what it is, Senator."

"As...?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's a high-tech prosthesis." The people behind me laughed at my definition. I sighed.

"That's actually the most apt description we could make." Dad defended me. I shared a smile with him, turning back to Senator Stern as he spoke.

"It's a weapon, Starks'. It's a weapon." I spoke next, getting thoroughly pissed off with this man.

"If your priority was actually the safety of the American citizens-" Senator Stern cut me off.

"My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States."

"Well then you can forget it." Dad said. "I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. The technology is ours, and _only_ ours. My daughter has refused to build one for herself, so what does that say to you, Senator?" He went to speak, but Dad cut him off. "Hold on, wait, let me answer that for you. Ellie hasn't built one for herself because she knows what kind of potential my device has, and she knows how dangerous having one could be. I just can't hand this over, mostly because it could be considered tantamount to indentured servitude, or prostitution depending on what state you're in." I kicked him again. He turned to me, frowning. "What?" He whispered.

"_Stop it_." I hissed. He sighed, but turned back around. Senator Stern tugged at his tie.

"I'm no expert in weapons. We have someone who is an expert in weapons. I'd like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor." I groaned internally. Dad and I shared the same look, before we looked over to see none other than the douche himself, smiling away.

"Let the record reflect that I observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber and I am wondering if and when any actual expert would also be in attendance." I kicked him again. Dad winced this time, and the crowd started murmuring. Justin laughed.

"Absolutely. I'm no expert. I defer to you, Anthony, and Elizibeth. You're the A-team." I gritted my teeth. Dad and I shared another look, before I sat back, looking down at my hands. "Senator, if I may." Senator Stern nodded. "I may not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Howard Stark! Your father, your grandfather. Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age. But let's be clear. He was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we're here. In the last six months, the Starks' have created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet Elizibeth refuses to make one for herself, and they both insist it's a shield." I looked up, meeting Justin's eyes as he stood before me, picking up my microphone. "Have you not made one because of your faith in your father, or is it because of personal reasons?" I sat forward, speaking into the microphone as he put it in front of me.

"I don't feel the need to have my own version of my dad's device. He loves this country, he's a true patriot. I believe that the device should stay with him. He's the one who created it in the first place. I just helped him perfect it." Justin nodded, seeming like he was satisfied with the answer, walking back over to his place, picking up his own microphone.

"You ask us to trust your father as we cower behind his device. I wish I was comforted by your answer, Elizibeth, I really do. I'd love to leave the door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain't Canada. We live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mister Stark will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Iron Man, God bless America." Dad was shaking his head. I sighed, but when Dad caught my eye, he smiled in ecouragement. I looked back at Pepper, who smiled as well.

'It's okay.' She mouthed at me. I puckered my lip, but turned back around, as Senator Stern banged his gavel.

"That was well said, Mister Hammer. The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber." Dad and I both frowned.

"Rhodey?" I said, turning to Dad.

"What?" Dad muttered, turning around and standing up. There was some murmuring throughout the chamber, and the paparrazzi snapped stood up, snapping pictures as soon as Senator Stern announced that. Everyone turned as Rhodey walked into the chamber. Dad went up to Rhodey to greet him. I stood up as well, taking the seat on the other side of Dad, so Rhodey could be there right in the center. They both took their seats. Rhodey smiled at me in reassurance, setting a book on the table.

"I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, complied by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you read page 57, paragraph four?" Senator Stern asked. I raised a brow.

"Your requesting that I read specific selections from my report?" Rhodey asked.

"Yes, sir." The Senator confirmed.

"It was my understanding I was going to testify in a more comprehensive..." He continued talking, but Senator Stern spoke over him.

"I understand. A lot of things have changed today."

"You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect..." Again, Rhodey wasn't finished talking, but Senator Stern spoke over him.

"Just read it, Colonel, I do. Thank you."

"Very well." Dad sat up. I set my chin on my hands, sitting forward. "'As he does not operate within any definable branch of government," Rhodey paused, sighing, but continued, "'Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests.' I did, however, go on to summarize that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh the liabilities, and it would be in our interest to..." Yet _again, _Senator Stern spoke over Rhodey, calling for him to stop, but not loud enough. "...to fold Mister Stark into the chain of command." My eyes went wide.

"I'm not a joiner, but I'll consider Secretary of Defense if you ask nice. If we can amend the hours a little." I bit the inside of my cheek, as the other people behind the swinging doors laughed.

"I'd like to show, if I may, the imagery that's connected to your report." Senator Stern said.

"I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public."

"With all due respect, colonel, I understand. If you could just narate those for us, we'd be very grateful." Rhodey gestured to the television screen in the left corner.

"Let's have the images." He looked at the papers in front of him, reading the naration. "Intelligence suggests the devices seen in these photos are in fact attempts at making manned copies of Mister Stark's suit." I sat back further, frowning at what Dad had taken out. I didn't dare argue. "This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground, indicating these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational." Some murmuring went around, but Dad sat forward, after finding what he needed on his phone.

"Hold on one second. Let me see. There's something here." He tapped the something, which then commandeered the screen. "Oh! Boy, I'm good." There was more talk, and people started to argue, or something, I don't know. I took out my own phone, but Dad stopped me, commandeering the other screen. "I commandeered your screens. I need them. It's time for a little transparency. Let's see what's really going on."

"What's he doing? Miss Stark, what is your father doing?" I shrugged at Senator Stern's question.

"If you'll direct your attention to said screens, I believe that's North Korea." I watched, as a moderation of Dad's suit walked off a stage, falling off of it and shooting off a weapon as it did, and managed to hit some people.

"Can you turn that off? Take it off." Senator Stern ordered. I forced my smirk away. Justin got up, trying to turn off the screen on the left.

"Iran." Dad said, turning to the screen on the right. I turned to it, raising a brow. "No grave, immediate threat here."

"Is that Justin Hammer?" I asked rather loudly, leaning over to my dad, who squinted at the screen.

"I think so, El. But how did Hammer get in the game?" Justin then went over to the other one, trying to shut it off, looking around desperatley, trying to turn it off.

"Look, Justin, you're on TV." He shot me a glare. I raised another brow, turning to Dad, who smirked. I decided to smirk as well. Rhodey went to speak with Dad, and so I turned back to the screen, wincing as the man in the attempt of the suit turned right sharply, twisting too far. "Wow."

"Yeah, I'd say most countries are five, ten years away. Hammer Industries, twenty." Dad said. Rhodey kept shooting him looks, and then looked at me. I shrugged.

"I'd like to point out that test pilot survived." Justin defended himself. I forced back a laugh.

"We're done is the point he's making. I don't think there's any reason..." Senator Stern started to argue, but Dad spoke up again.

"Point is, uh, you're welcome."

"For what?" Senator Stern asked.

"Because I'm-sorry, _we _are your nuclear deterrent." Dad said, gesturing to the both of us. "It's working. We're safe. America is secure. You want our property? You can't have it! But I did you a big favor." Dad stood up. "I've successfully privatized world peace." He held up two peace signs, and the crowd of people stood up, applauding. I smiled. "What more do you want? For now! I try to play ball with these ass-clowns!" Dad spun around, gesturing to the committee.

"Fuck you, Mister Stark. Fuck you, buddy." Senator Stern said. I laughed. "We're adjourned. We're adjourned for the day."

"Okay." Dad agreed, turning around to pick up his sunglasses.

"You've been a delight. You, _and _your daughter." Dad put a thumb up. I stood, blowng a kiss, waving at Senator Stern. Dad held out an elbow, which I took, strutting out the double doors like the boss I am. Dad and I shook out stretched hands as we walked out.

"Our bond is with the people." I said.

"And we will serve this great nation at the pleasure of...ourselves." Dad said.

"And if there's one thing we've proven, it's you can count on us to pleasure ourselves." I walked out of the view of the camera, and Dad did a spin. I turned to him, and he started cackling. Laughing like a hyena, which only made me laugh, and accept his high-five.

_Team Stark - 1_

_US Government - None_

Fucking success.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG. I'm soooo glad I re-posted this. And added an author's note to the last story. I really am an idiot, I don't know why you guys bother with me. ****Any who****. Let's reply to some reviews, shall we?**

**stinkysox - Hey! Thanks a lot for the review! I'm glad you like it. I'm very proud of how much effort I'm putting into this. Maybe it's because we started doing a lot more writing in my English class. I'm harnessing my writing skills. And I will update soon! Er, try to, at least. I'm trying to work on my other fic, and it's a Supernatural one, also with OC's. I've been meaning to do it for a while, but I got caught up in the success of my series with Ellie and completely neglected it. I promise you, though, I WILL update soon. Science swear.**

**Okay, so-second chapter. And it's awesome. I can tell. I'm so proud of how much I wrote. This amazes me to no end, I never thought I'd write this much. Aw. Fuck. Yea. Go me.**

**Now I'm questing why my second chapters are always the best to me. Maybe the second time is the charm for me. I don't know. Anyways.**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Iron Man 2, or anything related to it. I only own Ellie, and any other OC. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

"Ellie, c'mon, get up. ELLIE!" I yelped, falling out of bed with my sheets wrapped around me in so many tangles, I'm surprised I managed to escape them.

_"Pepperrrrr!_ I was having THE BEST dream about Benedict Cumber-"

"Save it." She strolled in, throwing my sheet on my bed, a clipboard in her hand. "You have to go, your tutor's here." I groaned.

"But-"

"Go." She shot me her business look of death. I sighed, but shuffled around her, yawning as I headed down the stairs. I waved at my tutor, who smiled brightly at me.

"Good morning Ellie. I assume the opening ceremonies were a success?"

"Hell yeah." I smacked his hand as he held it up for a high-five, shuffling past him into the kitchen. "Can we do this in the kitchen today, Harry? I need caffeine And food."

"Of course." He picked up his briefcase, following me into the kitchen. I grabbed my books from the shelf nearest the couch, and then grabbed a mug, pouring coffee in there, making sure there was plenty of creamer. Luckily, I was the only one who used it. Dad and Pepper liked it black, which completely blew my mind, but whatever. "Now, how did you feel about the chapter I had you read? That had to be simple."

"I dissected it like a ninth-grader dissects a frog. The man was a genius, it still blows my mind that I never bothered reading his work before. I hope you don't mind, but I finished the rest of the book as well. Don't kill me." Harry laughed.

"I'm happy you liked it." I went to hand him his book back, but he held up a hand, pushing it back to me. "Keep it. I insist." I raised a brow, but he shook his head. "I want you to keep it. I feel that it means more to you than you're letting on, so keep it. Please." I smiled, putting the book back on the shelf.

"Thanks. So, what's on the agenda today? Hm?"

"I was thinking Italian Renaissance." I grinned. Harry shared my grin.

"Yeeeeeees. I've been waiting to do this since-"

"ELLIE!" I turned to glare at the set of controls next to me, answering my dad.

"What? Harry's here, Dad, I have-"

"Harry, could you spare a minute of your time with Ellie? I have something I need to talk to her about, as soon as humanly possible." Harry frowned at me. I shook my head, silently begging him to say no.

"Uh, sure, Mister Stark, we could spare a minute. I'm sure Ellie knows plenty about the Renaissance, she seems very in tune with the subject."

"Oh yeah, she can't get enough of that Shakespeare crap. Alright then. Ellie, workshop. Move it." Dad hung up. I pouted at Harry, and he shrugged. I groaned, storming off with my cup of coffee, making enough noise so that Dad got the message. I threw open the door as soon as I had the pass code typed in and glared at Dad, who smirked, standing up from his desk chair. "Not happy I see." I flipped him off.

"Fuck you." Dad just tsked, and I rolled my eyes, following him as he walked throughout the workshop, tossing some ideas, messing around with his holograms.

"I have a serious question to ask you, Ellie, and Pepper has already agreed that it might be for the best at the moment." I frowned.

"And that would be?" Dad paused, turning to me, looking me dead in the eyes.

"I'd like to make you CEO of the company." My eyes went wide. I spat my coffee, rubbing the remnants from my chin, staring at Dad in disbelief.

"You're mad. You're completely and utterly bonkers, I can't run the fucking company, I can barely run a _blog _properly, let alone one of the biggest companies in the country! What the fuck is up with your head, are you drunk? High? What are you _on_, old man?" Dad frowned at me.

This just proved my theory. Something was _seriously wrong _with my father. And what it was, I didn't know. But I'd find out. And actually, I was finding out just by standing there.

The chlorophyll. He's been drinking _way_ more than usual. The box where he kept the palladium cores for the arc reactor was on his desk. He didn't need to change it for a while, so why was it on his desk?

The palladium. The effects of it were starting to kick in. _Shit_.

I looked Dad in the eyes again. He ducked his head, turning away from me, taking the poster he had gotten his hands on with him. "Dad-"

"Pepper's getting the papers. The company will be all yours in just a couple of days. Go back upstairs, wouldn't want to-"

_"DAD!" _He turned right back to me, as he stood on the counter, the piece that was previously on the wall in his hands. I bit my lip, looking at the arc reactor, and then back at him. "The side effects started kicking in. It's killing you, isn't it? Using the suit so much. It's _killing _you." Dad paused. The look on his face said it all. I bit my lip further. "I don't have to take over the company. We'll find something else, you don't have to-"

"There _is_ nothing else, Ellie. I've tried every possible replacement." Tears stung my eyes. I looked away, walking past him to the stairs. "Ellie-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. Maybe you've given up, but I refuse to. I'll find a way. There's no way I'm letting you-" I couldn't even say it. I swallowed hard, and turned back to look him in the eyes. "I'll find a way. _We'll _find a way_, _Dad. I promise." He didn't say anything. I turned, and opened the door, about to walk out, before he spoke up.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, El." I paused, but shut the door behind me, going up the stairs, drinking the rest of my coffee in two gulps, tossing the mug in the sink as I walked back into the kitchen. A tear slipped down my cheek, and Harry reached over, whipping it off. I looked up, meeting his green eyes. He frowned at me.

"Is everything alright?" I sniffed, shrugging.

"I don't know. I just-I don't know. C'mon, let's get this done." He put a hand on mine. I looked up again from my books, and he smiled.

"It's alright. This can wait. I'll see you on Wednesday." He stood up, picking up his briefcase, and headed out. I paused, but grabbed his arm, just before he walked out the door. I smiled, hugging him.

"Thanks, Harry." I pecked his cheek, before I went upstairs, leaving him standing there dumbstruck, with a hand on his cheek. I smirked. _Damn_. Did I really just strike Harry dumb? Oh, well. He was hot, and had an accent. What _else_ would anyone expect of me?

* * *

I paused, looking around warily, listening carefully. When I was satisfied that no one would interrupt, I put my earplugs in, going up to a punching bag, getting into a steady beat, starting off easy, before I really went at it. I almost punched Pepper when she ripped out my earphones, and I frowned at her, setting my phone aside before I took her by the shoulders, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Pepper. I love you. But I only ever ask three things of you guys: don't fuck with my studio, don't disturb me when I'm watching my shows, and, most importantly-do _not, _under _any _circumstances, pull out my earplugs until I'm done fucking up this punching bag right here." I smacked the punching bag for emphasis. Pepper's eyes were still wide, and she blinked, nodding.

"Right. Sorry, it's just...the notary's here, you have to sign the transfer paperwork. She'll be up in a second, she's just talking with Tony right now." I nodded, grinning at her.

"Great! My life is about to be ruined. Potts, could you get me a drink, I think I'm gonna need it." Pepper raised a brow. I sighed. "I know, I agreed to it, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it." She smiled, holding my face.

"I know. Thank you, for doing this. You'll be a bigger help than your father will ever be right now. I appreciate it, truly." I nodded again, forcing a smile on my face. But I made sure it didn't look forced.

"No need, Peps. My guesstimation is...I'll last twenty-four hours before the company goes to shit." I looked up, as a red-head walked in. "Oh, Jesus, did Dad bring another girl home? I'm gonna shove my foot so far up that man's ass, he'll-" Pepper slapped a hand over my mouth, smiling awkwardly at the woman.

"I apologize, she's very-"

"Eccentric. Just like her father, and just as I've been told." The red head smiled fondly. "It's fine, really."

"Go deal with your stuff, Pep. I think I can handle this girl." I held up my gloves, throwing a couple of fake punches. Pepper raised a brow, and I grinned at her. "I'm kidding. Seriously, go. I got this." Pepper hesitated a second, but sighed, walking past the red head. I waved her off. "Adios!" She slammed the door behind her. I rolled my eyes, looking the woman in the eyes, my smile dropped from my face. "Natasha, seriously, what are you-" I paused, but then looked up at the ceiling, holding up a finger. I went over to the side table, and blocked all sounds leaving the room, and made sure Dad was kept busy if he was spying. I turned back to the assassin, raising a brow. "Okay, spill. What are you doing here?" She smiled at me, holding out her arms. I smiled slowly, and accepted her hug.

"I've missed you." I rolled my eyes again, and pulled away, raising a brow. "Alright, alright. I came here on behalf of SHIELD. We need your help."

"Fury kept his promise. Well that's just _awesome. _What does he want?"

"He wants you on board that project. And he wants me to keep an eye on you and your father." I frowned, turning back to Natasha as I set my water bottle down.

"Why?" She sighed, opening up her book, shaking her head.

"I have no idea. Just...be careful, Ellie. And I need your signature." I set aside the gloves, taking the pen out of her hand, and signing where she pointed quickly. She pointed out a couple of more things, and then I was done. She snapped the book shut, and took the pen from me. She turned to walk out the door, but then turned around. "And also, if your father asks, I'm _your _assistant." I nodded, saluting.

"Yes ma'am." She smiled at me.

"See you later, bug." She shut the door behind her. I paused once again, and picked up my gloves, slipping them back on. I put my headphones in, and got back into the rhythm, taking out my frustration on the bag.

All these damn secrets. They were going to be the death of me. And Dad. _Especially _Dad.

* * *

Happy pulled up next to the building, and I jumped right out, heading inside before Dad and Pepper walked in. I ran right into Natasha, who smiled at me.

"How was your flight, Miss-"

"Nuh-Uh. _Ellie. _And it was terrible. I hate flying." I turned to the waiter who approached, and grabbed a drink, taking a sip quickly before Natasha took it away from me.

"We have a photographer from the ACM, if you don't mind." I sighed, but Dad grabbed me around the middle, pulling me to his side. I smiled brightly, the camera snapped, and then I was grabbing my drink again. Dad looked me in the eyes, though, frowning at me.

"I called dibs."

"You snooze you loose, Daddy-O." I smirked at him, strolling away, going to the bar where a certain strawberry blonde stood, chatting it up with someone. "Look what the cat dragged in." She spun around at the sound of my voice, celery green eyes wide as ever, and grinned, hugging me tightly.

"Ellie! Ugh, I've missed you so much, how are you?" She pulled away, holding me out at arms length. I smiled as well.

"I'm good, Lux. I'm awesome. I am fan_-fucking-_tastic." Lux sighed, pouting at me. I rolled my eyes. "I'm now the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world. How do you _think _I'm doing?"

"Amazing! Did you hear a single word of what you just said? I thought you _wanted_ to run the company?" I shook my head. She frowned further, grabbing me by the wrist. "Come on, let's sit down, before Hammer comes over here." I sighed in relief to know that she still hated him, and followed her through the crowd and past my dad, who went to talk to me-but then he saw who was _with_ me. I grinned, and Lux led me to another room. She sat down when she reached our destination, and pulled out a chair for me, slapping it. I rolled my eyes, but sat, and she leaned forward. "Give me every juicy detail. Now." She grinned at me, a twinkle in her eyes. A mischievous twinkle. The twinkle I'd taught her when she got into the game of money. Self-made billionaire, this girl. English. Brains, heart, beauty-and, incidentally engaged to one of the most powerful men in the game. Not anybody I personally knew, but still, she did well for herself. The girl had style. That's why she was lucky enough to be hanging out with me.

"I tried running the company, remember? When Dad went missing. It didn't turn out so well. I didn't like it, any of it. I thought it was what I wanted, but now I'm not so sure. I'm hoping and praying that some other kid comes forward and claims to be of Stark origin so I don't have to do anything." Lux raised a brow. I set my chin on my fist, leaning on the table with my elbow. "I don't know anymore. I just-I don't know. I'm starting to see why my mom never wanted any of this for me. I kinda get why she never outed me, and told Dad. I'm kinda regretting my decision to stay with my dad in the first place, actually." She went out and slapped me. I pulled away, blinking. "What the _hell, _Lux?"

"Are you stupid! Do you _know _who you are? You are _Ellie Stark_. You're a badass. You could be President of the United States if you tried. You can run the company, Ellie. I have complete and utter faith in you, along with Dana. Right?" She turned to Dana, who had magically popped up next to me. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't even get me started on her moping. She did an awesome job the last time she tried to run the company, I think she's doing an awesome job right now, actually. Ellie, shut the fuck up and drink, okay? Just-just drink. Here. On me." She put a glass in front of me. I wasn't really paying attention to what it was, but I took a drink anyway. I winced slightly at the burn, but got over it quickly, nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm done moping. Can I get drunk now?" Dana rolled her eyes. I looked past her, noticing Natasha looking for me. I waved at her, and she walked over. I raised a brow. "What's up, Rushman?"

"You have a nine thirty dinner along with Mister Stark, Ellie." I grinned.

"Excellent. We'll be there by eleven." Lux and Dana hid a smile. "Oh! And that one table by the window, closest to the track, that one I spotted in the corner-can you make that us?"

"That's already been taken cared of." I grinned even further.

"Dad's so jelly, I can feel his glare and I'm almost halfway across the building from him. Thank you, Natalie." She smiled, and walked away. I turned to look at Dana and Lux. Lux nodded in approval.

"Awesome. She's probably the best assistant you could've asked for on short notice-besides Pepper, of course." Dana smirked. I paused, but stood.

"Well, guess our table's ready. I think I'm gonna go and join Pepper. I'll see you later, right?"

"Oh, of course!" Lux stood up as well, hugging me tightly. "Congratulations, Ellie. You deserve all of this, every last bit." I pulled away, and Lux grinned at me. I nodded, smiling back.

"Thanks, Lux." I said, and waved at her as I walked away. I grabbed another drink from a waiter walking by, and joined Pepper at the table in the corner Dad had obviously reserved for us. I sat down with her, and Dana went to join Happy. I frowned, when I didn't spot Dad anywhere-or Natasha, for that matter.

"Where'd Dad go?"

"I don't know." I frowned further, but shook the weird feeling off, and sat back, sipping on whatever the hell I grabbed off of that tray. I looked up, when someone said my name.

Oh God. The trash.

She grinned brightly at me, holding out a hand. "Hi, Miss Stark. Christine Everhart, with Vanity Fair." I reached out and shook her hand as quick and painlessly as I could, staring at her blankly. "I was hoping I could grab a quote for our powerful women issue? My boss will kill me if I don't." I smiled politely, nodding.

"Sure. I'd love t-" I was cut off, when Pepper said my name. I turned to her. She gestured to the screen by staring at it, and I turned to look at it just in time to see none other than my idiot father getting into the car another driver was supposed to be racing for Stark Enterprises. My grip tightened on the glass, and I almost broke it, but Natasha took it away from me. I stood up, about to follow her, when Pepper stood, too. I made her sit down with just one look and got out of the room easily, turning to Natasha.

"I thought you were supposed to be keeping an eye on him, so tell me, Tasha, what the _hell _is my father doing driving the fucking car out there?" I whispered hurriedly and harshly. She just shook her head.

"I don't know, Ellie, he went into the bathroom and told me to go and find you, to tell you that the table was set. He must've took off when I was gone." I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, and turned on my heel, calling for Happy. "Ellie, I-"

"Save it. We'll talk later. I have a giant five-year-old I need to deal with. Go and stay with Pepper-keep her there, no matter what. No excuses." I walked away, heading to the doors. I made sure to keep myself updated, watching a television every time I passed one-and then I saw the man, walking out into the middle of the track. And I booked it.

"HAPPY!" He turned to me, with the case in his hand. "GET IN THE CAR! DRIVE! NOW!"

"Woah, slow down. Ellie, slow down, kid, you gotta tell me what's wrong-" I cut Happy off as he grabbed me by the shoulders, keeping me there.

"Dad-he's driving the racer, and there was this guy, he-he walked out, into the middle of the track, and he-he has the technology! He had an arc reactor, and some electrified whip thing-" Happy let go of me, heading over to the driver's side.

"Get in the car. The case is right there, just get in the car." I got into the passenger's side, and Happy sped off, heading straight, where a border blocking off the track was. "Hang on." I grabbed the case from the backseat before he burst right through the blockade, and sped off in the opposite direction of the racers, heading towards where the wreck had happened. We got there just in time-the man, who I had nick-named Whiplash, was now heading towards Dad, who had magically gotten out of his ruined vehicle, and escaped near death. Happy rammed Whiplash right into the fencing, meanwhile, Dad had flew up on the fencing like a fucking monkey trying to save his life. "YOU OKAY?!" Happy yelled. I bit back a laugh, at the look on Dad's face. He leant into the open window.

"Were you aiming for him or me? BECAUSE I COULDN'T TELL!" I laughed, but stopped myself. Dad glared. "No laughing. This is no laughing matter, El-"

"LOOK OUT!" I cut him off, and Dad jumped back a few feet. Happy backed the car up, and rammed into Whiplash again, knocking him out once more. He kept doing that, while Dad came around to my side, and I opened up the window, throwing the case out of it at him-it landed on the ground, and Dad stomped on it, managing to get the thing started, and picked it up from the handles that had popped out. He slammed the piece onto his chest, and stretched the armor out. The suit was thin, but _shit, _was it awesome. Some of our best work yet. He kicked the car out of the way, just in time-Whiplash had managed to cut out a part of the roof, and it was about to cave in, but I duck and rolled. The thing crashed right next to Happy, ruining the passenger's side and the backseat.

"Ellie, you okay?!" I nodded at Happy as he looked at me worriedly I turned, when I heard a repulsor blast start up, and Dad went to hit the guy-but Whiplash just slashed a part of the suit, causing me to wince. And then he slashed it again, when he heard another repulsor, making a huge burn mark and slice in the front of the suit.

And this thing was my idea, too. Dammit.

Whiplash-well, whipped at him again, after Dad had gotten a shot at the repulsor and wrapped it around his hand, getting a hold of it. But then Whiplash whipped the other one at him, and got Dad around the neck. He flipped Dad over one side, and then flipped him the other way. Dad landed on the car the second time, and then was brought down to the ground, getting on one knee, fighting the grip Whiplash had on him with everything in him. Whiplash pulled the first whip away, focusing on the other one, the one around Dad's neck. He tightened it, increased the power. But, I should've known-the whip would just power up his suit even further. Dad grabbed the whip, wrapping it around himself until he was right in Whiplash's face, and threw a couple of punches, getting him in the gut. Whiplash tried to hit back to no avail, and Dad grabbed a hold of the other whip, flipping Whiplash onto his back. He grabbed a hold of the arc reactor, and paused for a minute before he crushed it.

Cops came and collected Whiplash, dragging him away. Whiplash spat his blood at Dad, and laughed, shouting, "You lose! You lose, Stark! You lose!" I stared at him, swallowing back the lump in my throat, looking up to meet Dad's gaze. He pulled away the helmet, and walked over, kneeling down near me.

"Are you hurt?" I shook my head, and took Dad's hand, standing up. I straightened out my dress, and looked over the suit, wincing at the damage. I caught sight of a cut on Dad's face, but that seemed to be all the damage I could find.

"Are _you_ okay?" Dad paused, but smiled at me, patting my cheek.

"As long as I have you around to save my sorry ass, I'll always be okay, kid." I raised a brow, tapping his arc reactor.

"You science swear?" He smiled further, crossing over his chest piece.

"Cross my heart." I hesitated, but smiled anyway. He knew, that I knew he wasn't okay. We were both far from it. But that didn't stop us from caring about what the other thought. We were still dead-set on making the other happy. And keeping the other safe, no matter what it took. Even if it meant looking each other dead in the eye and spitting lies like it was as easy as breathing.

And it was wrong. It was completely, and utterly wrong. And there wasn't a single thing I could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ehehehehehehehe. Giving you guys feels without even making this about Thanksgiving gives me nothing but evil pleasure. :3**

**Hanstrantdgw - Thank you! I agree. Iron Man IS hot. And if he wasn't Ellie's father, he'd be...well...forget I mentioned this, actually. Moving on.**

**stinkysox - Thanks for the review! Man, I feel like you and me would work. Will you be my official Internet BFF? PLZ?**

**hidansgirl1234 - Thanks! And about Natasha and Ellie...you shall see, my dear. You shall see.**

**Muahahahahahahahahahahaha...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Iron Man or anything Marvel. I only own Ellie and any other OC you read about. ENJOY THIS CHAP GUYS!**

* * *

"It-it's just unbelievable. It proves the genie is out of the bottle, and this man has no idea what he's doing. He thinks of the Iron Man weapon as a toy. I was at a hearing where Mister Stark, in fact, was adamant that these suits can't exist anywhere else, don't exist anywhere else, never will exist anywhere else for five to ten years, and here we are in Monaco realizing that uh-oh these suits exist now. And Ellie Stark, the daughter, she can't run a company, look at her father! She's just a kid. She's not ready for any of this yet, and I believe that-" Senator Stern as cut off by my dad.

"Mute." I curled up further in the seat, pulling my knees to my chest. Dad walked in, putting a plate with a cover on it in front of Pepper, taking a seat across from her. "He should be giving me a medal, that's the truth." Pepper frowned, staring at the plate.

"What is that?"

"It is your in-flight meal. Oh! Right, crap. Hold on a second, bug." He got up again, and left the room. "Don't take off that cover!" He ordered before he left. Pepper and I shared at nervous look. My eyes went wide.

"He's gone mad. Quick-throw the plate somewhere and say it was the plane! Save yourself!" Pepper shot me a warning look. I bit my lip, biting back a laugh. "I wonder what he tried to make this time."

"Let's just hope it's not french toast." Pepper and I shuddered. I tugged at my hoodie, pulling the hood over my head, my stomach churning when I turned to the window. I layed my head back, trying to go to sleep, but someone pulled out the tray next to me. I peeked an eye open, and Dad smiled at me, setting the cutlery next to it, pulling the lid off. I forced my eyebrow back down, and smiled back at Dad, trying to make him feel better about it. It didn't actually look too bad.

"Did you just make that?" Pepper asked. Dad shook his head.

"No. I made yours." He lifted up the lid to Pepper's plate. I forced back another laugh, and smirked at Pepper, who hid her disgust very well. The woman was an awesome actress. We'd learned how to do that over the years. Dad had attempted to make me something to eat a few times, and none of them ever turned out well. But it was the thought that counted.

"Tony. What are you not telling me?" There was a brief silence. Dad hesitated, and I knew what he was hiding. But Pepper shouldn't. She shouldn't know, not at all. She's already worried enough as it is about me running the company. Telling her would just make her lose her mind.

"I don't want to go home...at all. Let's cancel my birthday party and, uh. We're in Europe. Let's go to Venice. We could go to London, El, how about that? Huh, that sound fun?" I turned to look at Dad, but I saw the window open and turned right back around.

"Yeah. Whatever, just wake me up when we land. I don't care what we do. Just land this _stupid _plane."

"Cipriani. Remember that?" Dad asked, turning back to Pepper. The sooner they left me alone to sleep, the better.

"Oh, yes." Pepper replied, probably with a smile on her face.

"It's a great place to..to..to be healthy."

"I don't think this is the right time. We're in kind of a mess."

"But maybe that's why this is the best time."

"I think as the CEO, Ellie needs to show up. "

"I think as CEO, she's entitled to a leave."

"A leave?" I asked, staring at the wall. Dad and Pepper both turned to me, and both had assumed I was asleep. But, sadly, I wasn't. Fuck me.

"A company retreat." Dad informed me. It sounded tempting, but I had to get home. I had to get to work, I had to find that replacement, no matter what it took. I'd already told him that.

"A retreat? During a time like this?" Pepper asked, appalled.

"I think we need to recharge our batteries, figure everything out. She could use it."

"Not everybody runs on batteries, Tony." Silence. I bit my lip, and closed my eyes, praying that I fell asleep before I heard anymore of this. I hated keeping these damn secrets. And I prayed that I wouldn't have to keep anymore for a long, long time.

* * *

I raised a brow, as I walked down the stairs. Rhodey had just walked in, and I was only going down to get something from the workshop. Natasha and Pepper were working on dealing with the press.

"Where is he?" Rhodey asked, looking at Natasha and Pepper.

"He doesn't want to be disturbed." Natasha said. I rolled my eyes.

"He's downstairs." Pepper and I said it in sync. I turned to Rhodey, nodding to the stairs. He followed me down, and when we got down there, we saw Dad sitting in one of the cars, staring at the holograms in front of him, looking through information on something. When I saw a picture of Whipalsh, my curiousity peaked, and I shook my head when Rhodey gestured to Tony, looking over the information before I approached, right behind Rhodey.

"Tony, you gotta get upstairs and get on top of this situation right now. Listen, I've been on phone with the National Guard all day, trying to talk them out of rolling tanks up to PCH, knocking down your front door and taking these." Rhodey gestured to the suits. "They're gonna take your suits. They're sick of the games. You said nobody would possess this technology for twenty years. Well guess what. Someone had it yesterday. It's not theoretical anymore." I frowned, at the look on Dad's face, and went up to him quickly.

"Dad?" He blinked, turning to me, and smiled softly. I opened up the car door when he went to do it, and grabbed his arm, just as he was about to fall, and supported his weight as best as I could, getting him over to the desk, setting him down in his chair. I grabbed the box quickly, and pulled a cartridge of pallidium out, forcing my dad's shirt over the chest piece, and replaced the palladium just as quick, placing the arc reactor back where it belonged. Dad had that look on his face, the one that said he hated it when I babied him. He thought he was the one who was supposed to do that to me, but turns out, the roles were reversed at the moment. He'd have to put on his big boy pants and deal with it.

"Is that thing supposed to be smoking?" Rhodey asked, pointing at the old cartridge.

"It's neutron damage. It's from the reactor wall." I hesitated, looking at the cigar box, and then looked Dad in the eyes again. "Those are running out fast. I'm gonna have to work faster." Dad went to argue, but I stopped him, my eyes going wide when I saw what was on his neck. "And I mean _really _fast. You didn't tell me it was this bad, Dad." He turned away from me. I bit my lip, fighting back the urge to yell at him. But, turns out, I'm not that good at it. "I'm not a kid. I get what's going on, there's no need for you to keep this from me. If you'd just let me help-"

"No, Ellie. Just-just go upstairs. Please." I clenched my fists. Dad refused to look at me, keeping his back to both me and Rhodey. Rhodey set a hand on my shoulder, and nodded to the stairs. I turned back to Dad, and grabbed what I was going to off of his desk and stormed up the stairs, ignoring the looks Pepper and Natasha gave me, slamming my door behind me. I set what I had grabbed down on my desk, flopped onto my bed, and screamed into it. Just screamed, at the top of my lungs.

That man just didn't get it. Howard and Maria Stark died in an unsuspected car crash, they didn't die slow and painful deaths. Neither did my mom. I didn't know how these things went, the only thing I knew was that I should be helping him right now. I should be thinking of millions of different things that could replace the palladium, but...that's the thing. There really _is _nothing else. Dad was right. But I just didn't want to stop looking. I couldn't give up. Not after everything Dad's done since he built that suit. I wouldn't give up. Not now. Not ever.

And I was _going_ to find that cure. Whether my father liked it or not.

* * *

I pulled my heel on, heading towards the front doors with the present in my hand. I was gonna _kill _Tasha. I told her to pick something up for my dad, but she went gallivanting off to God knows where, and I had a meeting, and Pepper was gonna yell because I was late, and I just didn't want to be here.

And the scene I walked into almost chased me out the door.

"Ellie, thank _God." _I turned to Pepper, who enveloped me in a hug, pulling away quickly. "Help me. Please." I sighed, handing her the present in my hands, keeping an eye on Dad.

"I got this, Pepper. Just go and find Rhodey, will you?" She hesitated, but I smiled at her reassuringly. "Seriously. I'll take care of this, just go and find Rhodey. Please." Pepper nodded then, and went to go find Rhodey, just as I asked. I turned back to my dad, and walked over to him, just as he got a hold of a microphone.

"The question I'm most asked is, 'How do you go to the bathroom in the suit?'" I ran over, pulling the microphone out of his hand, looking Dad in the eyes.

"You shit in that suit, I swear to God I'll rip apart that Hot Rod of yours and make it into a dollhouse that street rats can live in." His eyes went wide, and I turned to the audience, putting the microphone up to my lips. "Alright, party's over. Go home. Or I'll call security to escort you guys out." They all laughed at me, rolling their eyes. I sighed. Desperate times call for desperate measures. "TONY STARK DOESN'T LIVE ALONE, ASSHOLES, HE HAS A KID, AND THAT KID HAPPENS TO BE ME! NOW GET OUT!" Everyone booked it, running out the doors like their lives depended on it. I turned to the DJ, handing him his mic. "You too. Pack your shit up, because Iron Man needs to go beddy-bye." I then turned to Dad again, ripping the champagne out of his hand, and grabbed his arm as best as I could since he was in the suit, dragging him to the stairs down to the basement. "C'mon, Daddy-O. Let's get that suit off of you."

"I have a better idea." My eyes went wide, when Dad grabbed me behind the knees and around my shoulders, flying through an open door, and up into the sky. I squeezed my eyes shut, curling up, bracing myself at the feel of the wind. It was freezing, and I knew my lips were turning blue. I couldn't believe I was thinking this, but I was scared of my own father. And I wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Put me down." I muttered, sounding like a scared, whimpering little kid. "Put me _down_." Again, sounding like a kid. But this time, an angry one, throwing a tantrum. Dad just laughed. "PUT ME _DOWN!" _I screamed. And this time, it didn't sound so childish. He just laughed further-but this time, he let me go.

And not on the ground.

He probably thought he was going to catch me. He didn't. I just spun towards the ocean, arms and legs out like I was skydiving. I screamed at the top of my lungs, I wanted to close my eyes, and maybe forget that I was there-but soon enough, I smacked face-down into the water, and was fighting to keep my head above it.

It was cold. I was tired. I'd blanked as soon as I tried to remember how to keep myself from drowning. Everything was slipping, I was sinking, the air was escaping my lungs, and it was _painfully_ slow. My life wasn't flashing before my eyes. I just kept sinking, and sinking, and sinking...

I was hoping that I'd loose consciousness before I hit the bottom. The air finally left my lungs, and I fought for it, I fought _so _hard-but it was gone. _I_ was gone. Nobody knew where I was, nobody knew what would happen to me, and Dad would end up killing himself, all because I let go for just a second. What in the _hell_ had I done?

* * *

I started coughing hysterically, the water forcing itself back up my throat. I struggled for air, rolling over off of my back, laying on my stomach with my elbows propped. Someone was rubbing my back, and as soon as I caught my breath, I looked around, trying to figure out where I was, and what was going on.

Okay, so I'd drowned. Dad was wasted beyond belief. He dropped me in the ocean, i'd panicked and forgotten how to keep my head above water without using too much of my energy, and I'd drowned as easy as that one kid who didn't know how to swim. Somehow, I had been magically pulled out of the water, and now I was lying on the floor of the living room, coughing my lungs out. Pepper and Natasha were close by. Happy was, too. Rhodey and Dad were nowhere to be seen. I frowned, and flipped back over, being met with Harry's green eyes. I grinned at him.

"That was fun." He smiled slowly, and chuckled at me. I took his offered hand, and he helped me up. I was wrapped in a blanket as soon as I stood, and Pepper rubbed my shoulders, leading me to the stairs. "Thanks, Harry!" I called over my shoulder, waving at him as Pepper got me into my room. She got into my closet, and I raised a brow, standing behind her. She tossed me a pair of pajama pants, and a large t-shirt, gesturing to the bathroom.

"Go and get changed. You're staying with me tonight." I bit my lip, but shook my head.

"Pepper, you don't have to-"

"Yes. I do. Now go and get changed. I'll be waiting downstairs."

"No." Pepper raised a brow at me. I sighed, smiling at her. "I'm fine with staying here. Go home. I'll lock my door, Dad won't get in, and I'll avoid him at all costs." I shrugged. "I think I can handle myself, Pep. I'm fine. Seriously."

"You almost _died_ because of Tony's drunk ass, Ellie, how can you-" I slapped a hand over her lips. She frowned at me, and I pulled my hand away, shaking my head, fighting away the tears.

"Don't ask me, because I can't tell you. Just know that...I'm okay. Or, at least, I will be." She frowned further at me. "Go home. Get some sleep. And you can yell at Dad and I as much as you want tomorrow, if that makes you happy. Just...just go home. Just tonight." She hesitated, but nodded, squeezing me tightly again.

"Go to bed. I'll see you in the office tomorrow. Okay?" I nodded. She pulled away, and smiled at me once more, brushing my hair from my face. "Goodnight, Ellie." She kissed my forehead, before she walked out the door, shutting it behind her. I went over and locked it manually, and turned back, biting my lip as I was met with the view.

"Black out the windows, Jarvis. And lock that door thoroughly. I don't want anyone coming in. Not until I say otherwise."

"Yes, Miss Stark." Jarvis replied, and as soon as he did, I couldn't see the ocean anymore. I dropped the blanket on the bed, and stripped down, grabbing the clothes Pepper had laid out for me and changed quickly. I threw my hair up in a bun, but hesitated, as I went to go to bed.

"Could you turn on some music, J?"

"Do you have any preferences, miss?"

"No. Anything. I don't think I could stand another second of silence." I was met with some Ed Sheeran. I blinked back more tears, and forced the sobs back down my throat, as I heard a knock at my door. I frowned, but went over to it, my hand hovering over the doorknob. "Who is it?"

"It's Harry. Can I come in?" I paused, but opened the door, letting him inside. He looked around my room, before he sat down on my bed. I sat next to him, crossing my legs, pulling the blanket I had set down around my shoulders, trying to keep my teeth from chattering. Harry frowned at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, pulling me to his side, and rubbed my arm, trying to get me to warm up. I laid my head on his shoulder, tucking my head under his chin.

"I don't know what happened. One second, we were fine. We were as close as ever, and we didn't keep a single secret from each other. We respected each other. We were Tony and Ellie, we were unbeatable. And the next, we're fighting constantly. Dad's drinking more, even more than he usually does. I'm constantly worried that he'll end up getting himself into major trouble, and trying to run the company as best as I can. Pepper and Natalie are a huge help, but I'm still so overwhelmed, and then this." My voice cracked. I bit my lip, and blinked, a single tear rolling down my face. "How could he do that? I know he was drunk, but how _could_ he?" Harry shushed me. I bit back a sob, and sniffed, sitting up, moving away from him. "I need to be alone. I'm sorry, but I just can't do this-"

"What? Be taken cared of?" I frowned, looking him in the eyes. "You're strong, Ellie. If I were in your shoes, I would've lost it by now. I don't know how you do any of this." I shrugged.

"This is the hand I've been given. I learned how to play it." Harry frowned at me. I wiped my eyes, and looked down at the floor, avoiding his gaze. "This is the latest card I've drawn. I've gotta figure out how to play it. And I can't do that with everyone freaking out and worrying about me. I've gotta do this on my own." I moved away from him, crawling up to the top of the bed, and pushed back the covers, and spread the other blanket out on top of the covers. "I'm going to bed. Go home, Harry. I'll be okay."

"No. You won't." I turned back to look at him, but he was shutting the door behind him when I turned. I frowned, but shook it off, crawling under the covers, curling up in a tight ball.

"Jarvis, is the door locked thoroughly?"

"Yes, miss." I nodded. I blinked a tear from my eye again, not even caring as I started to cry. I muffled my sobs with a pillow I had grabbed, and hugged it tightly to my chest, letting it all go.

I cried because my life was falling apart. I cried because I was overly stressed. I cried because my dad was dying right before my eyes. I cried because our infamously strong relationship was withering away. I cried because I didn't want this anymore.

And I cried because no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop caring.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't think of anything to say at the moment. I'm a little overcome by feels. Not Avengers, just...feels. I'll talk at a later time.**

**Hanstrantdgw - I need Iron Man 3. It's not a want. IT'S A NEED. Thank you for the review.**

**stinkysox - Thank you for accepting my offer. we are now official internet bff's. I don't want to discuss the handshake here. I'm always on my blog, and check this account regularly. Just FYI. I would message you, but as I have mentioned, I'm too overcome by feels to deal with people at the moment. No offense. Please, don't be hurt. I won't even tell my mom what I want for dinner-and I ALWAYS eat dinner. This is strange, and weird, and I don't know what's wrong with me. Crap. Ranting. Moving on. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I wanted to make Ellie somewhat a badass, to make up for me not being even remotely badass. I figured with the relationship I picture her and Tony having, that it would make sense that she knew, and that she'd be doing anything to help. I'd do the same thing with my mom. Thanks for reviewing. I hope to talk with you soon. :)**

**hidansgirl1234 - Oh, trust me. Some ass kicking is on the way...maybe. You'll just have to wait and see, won't you? Read on. And thank you for reviewing.**

**DISCLAIMER - As always, I don't own anything Marvel. Any original character you read about is mine, though.**

**Read on, my friends. And I shall talk to you in the next chapter. Goodbye.**

* * *

I blinked my eyes open, wincing at the pounding headache. I stumbled out of bed, and went into my bathroom, getting into the medicine cupboard and took out some Advil, swallowing a couple of pills. I showered, got myself dressed, and then I went downstairs.

Only to find Nick Fury sitting on my couch, with Natasha by his side in her usual attire, the attire I'd grown used to.

"What the hell are you doing here, Fury. And have you seen my dad?" I asked, turning to Natasha.

"Mister Stark went to Stark Industries looking for you. He assumed you wouldn't stay here, considering the circumstances." I nodded.

"Awesome. That'll stall him for a couple of hours." I turned to Fury. "Still haven't answered my question, Pirate Pete."

"I'm here to help you, help your dad." My eyes went wide. I glared at Fury, though, and crossed my arms.

"You can't help him. Not even I can. There's nothing you, me, or anyone else can do, unless there's an unknown element hidden somewhere that no living being has laid eyes on for centuries."

"And I'm here to tell you that that description is almost on the dot." I frowned. Fury smiled. "I know you hate getting help, Ellie. You're just like your mother in that way. But if you'll let me, I'd like to help you. Just this once." I frowned even further. I wasn't sure if I fully trusted Fury yet. I don't think I ever would. The man kept too many secrets, and I didn't like it. But the way he talked about my mom...

I bit my lip, but nodded. "Fine. But if it involves experiments, then I need to stay here. And I need him as far away from this place as possible. I told you once, and I'll tell you again-my dad will _not, _under _any _circumstances, get involved with this. _Any_ of this."

Fury smiled again. He nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"The thing in your father's chest is based on unfinished technology." I frowned.

"No it's not. It wasn't particularly effective until Dad miniaturized it and put it in his chest." Fury shook his head. I frowned further.

"No. Howard said the arc reactor was a stepping stone to something greater. He was about to kick off an energy race that was gonna dwarf the arms race. He was onto something big. Something so big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple-A battery."

"Just him? Or was Anton Vanko in on it?"

"Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin. Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your grandfather found out, he had him deported. When the Russians found out he couldn't deliver, they shipped his ass off to Siberia and he spent the next twenty years in a voldka-fueled rage. Not quite the environment you wanna raised a kid in. The son you and your father had the misfortune of crossing paths with in Monaco." I frowned, sitting forward as Fury did.

"Now you told me Dad and I haven't tried everything. What haven't we tried?"

"Howard said that your father was the only person with the means and the knowledge to finish what he started." I frowned. Fury smiled. "He was long gone before you were born, Ellie. And your father isn't the only one with the means and knowledge to do it anymore." I shook my head, stood up, and started pacing.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't _stand_ keeping these secrets from him. I never knew Howard, I don't know how that guy's brain worked. If I did, then I might be able to help, but I...I don't know." I shook my head again. "You have to go to Dad. That, or you have to approach us both. It's either we work together and I don't have to tell him a thing, or he works on his own, and I run off because I was forced to tell him everything."

"Ellie, look at me." I hesitated, but looked up, looking at Fury as he'd told me. "Do you really want to do that? Or are you just saying that because you don't want to do any of this?"

"I'm saying that because I feel like I'm intruding. I feel like I shouldn't be doing this, that Dad should be doing this. Howard was his father. Not mine." Fury nodded. "Besides, Dad might not last long enough. What happens when I go to give him the thing and I find him dead? What then?"

"Agent Romanoff's got that taken cared of." She came into the room, just as he said that, and held out a piece of paper for me.

"I need you to make it look like this was your idea. Write him a note. Tell him it was your idea, and tell him that you need him to back off, and stay away. Resign. Give him back his title. Anything you can do to keep your wishes intact, do it." I looked up at Natasha, who just stared back at me. I hesitated, but took the paper, going over to the remnants of the counter, grabbing a pen as well.

_I have nothing left to say to you. I have _literally _tried everything. I want to help you, Dad. But in order to do that, I need you to let me be. I need you to stay out of my way, and I need you to take back the company. I can't do this anymore. I just can't._

_I never wanted this. I told you that in the first place. I'm not going to apologize. I have nothing to apologize for. But know one thing, old man-no matter how pissed off I am at you right now, I'm not going to let you die. And that's why I'm making Natalie give you this. Don't bitch at her. Try not to be an asshole for once, okay? I'll see you when I can._

_~E-Bug_

I folded the paper in half, hamburger-style, handing it back to Natasha. She tucked it into the box with the needle, which I assumed was something that would keep Dad working for a little while. At the least, long enough for me to figure out what I had to. I watched, as Natasha went off again, but came back a second later with none other than Phil Coulson, carrying a grey case with them.

"You got this, right?" Fury asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm good." Fury nodded back at me, and stood, grabbing his coat.

"I have faith in you, Ellie. If you're anything like your parents', you'll figure this out. And remember-I have my eye on you." He gave me a long look. I nodded again, and he turned around, walking away. I turned to Natasha.

"We've disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck." She smiled, and walked away again. I then turned to Coulson.

"I've been authorized by Director Fury to use any means to keep you on the premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch _Supernanny _while you drool into the carpet." I raised a brow. Phil smiled, and turned on his heel, walking away.

"It's because I'm my father's daughter, isn't it?" I called after him.

"Yup."

* * *

I huffed, setting the case down on the floor. I sat cross-legged in front of it, and snapped open the case.

First thing I saw was a blueprint for the arc reactor. I rolled it open, and set it aside on the floor behind me. The next thing I picked out was a newspaper article. 'SOVIET SCIENTIST VANKO DEFECTS' was the title across the top of the main article. 'PHYSICIST SEEKS ASYLUM IN THE UNITED STATES'. 'British Strengthen Foreign Policy'. I frowned, but set it aside with the blueprint, and picked up the tins. I looked over the smallest one, but tossed it back inside. I read the other small one, but tossed that one inside, too. The last one caught my attention. I looked over the other stuff in the case, but put the tin to the other side. As a split-second decision, I put the others by it, too.

I easily got through the rest of the information, and grabbed what I had set to the side with the tin, putting the rest back in the case. At least I found _something _that could be useful.

I had to dig for a couple of hours to find the old projector, but I managed to get it and a screen, setting it up as well as I could. I looked through a notebook of Howard's, trying to find something that would help explain what his big idea was. The notebook was half empty. And sadly, the half that he did write in was just equations that would lead to him building the arc reactor. I groaned, chucking the thing in the trashbin across the room, sitting back in my chair, running my hands through my hair.

"Tony." I frowned, looking up at the screen. "You're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I'd put it on film for you." Howard gestured behind him, at the model-everything, probably. "I built this for you. And someday you'll realize it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future." The camera focused on the model of the arc reactor, and the model of the original expo. "I'm limited by the technology of my time. But one day you'll figure this out. And when you do...you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation...is you."

I sank further in my seat. The guilt ate at me like a hungry lion ate it's prey. The deeper I digged into this, the more the guilt worsened.

I could hear him praising me already, telling me how grateful he is that I found the solution, how sorry he was about all of this. But little did he know. _Oh, little do you know, old man._

"Is it rolling?" I frowned, sitting upright, when I heard a familiar voice. A voice like velvet. Eyes a bright hazel, hair so blonde, it looked like gold silk. Skin almost as tan as a douchebag from Jersey Shore. She smiled at me, as bright as ever. "Hi, baby. It's your mom. If you're watching this, it means...I'm either dead, or missing. And you're with Tony. You're with your dad." I blinked, frowning further. "You and your dad are probably in so much trouble, your grandad's threatening to march right into Stark mansion and take you away from your dad. Keep you safe. I want you to know, that I never meant to keep you away from your father, if I did. Right now you're only a few months old, and frankly, I don't plan on getting your father involved. Not with him running Stark Industries. I don't want that for you, and I'm sure your dad wouldn't, either. You probably don't know this, but Tony and I have been friends for a long time. Ever since we were kids. Grams and Howard were good friends, back in WWII. They fought together. Howard and Gramps actually helped founded SHIELD. Yes, I know that if you're watching this, you know about SHIELD. And you know what I do."

She paused. I bit my lip, tears forming in my eyes. She did as well. It was a habit I'd picked up from her when I was a kid, biting my lip. And running my hand through my hair-she'd always done it, and I kind of just did it. It was a habit, and I certainly wasn't quitting now.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. I am _so _sorry. I never wanted this for you, any of this. I wanted you to have a normal life, be a normal kid. You deserved it, being the daughter of a master assassin and a billionaire. I know Tony wouldn't have wanted it for you, either. I never meant for you to get into this. I wanted you to do whatever your heart desired, whether it involved being a doctor, a lawyer, a muscian, maybe even an artist. As long as you didn't get involved in any of this business, I wouldn't care. But you are. And you_ need _to know this, Ellie-don't feel guilty. Never feel guilty about what you do. If you're anything like me, you're keeping this from Tony. And you're helping him in any way you can. Even if that includes watching something that was meant for his eyes, and his eyes only." I sniffed, wiping the stray tear from my cheek.

"Don't shed any tears. Don't punish yourself. You're so full of love, and care, and selflessness. I can see that already. And one day, Tony _will _be thanking you for this. And apologizing, begging for your forgiveness. You're an amazing girl, Ellie. And you'll be an even more amazing woman one day." She smiled softly, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I love you, baby." I bit my lip.

"I love you too, Mom." One more smile from her, and the film ended. I sniffed, wiping the other stray tear, sitting back in my chair again.

"She always knew the right thing to say, and exactly when to say it." My eyes went wide. I sat straight up, spinning around in my chair. Gramps smiled at me, his eyes crinkling as he did, still as hazel as ever. Mom's eyes. "I still don't understand where she got it. Your grandmother certainly never did that, and neither did I."

"Gramps, what're you doing here. I thought you were in London on some conference call." He held his arms open. I stood up, and walked into them, hugging Gramps just as tight as he hugged me.

"I came because I thought you might need some help." I frowned. "Howard was my best friend. He asked for my help on plenty occasions. I understand the gist of it all. Anything you need, I'm here to help, bug."

"You're here to try to convince me to come back to New York. Stay with you and Grams. Aren't you?" He sighed.

"Tony was almost the death of you, sweetheart. I just think-" I shook my head, pulling away. I made him look me in the eyes before I spoke.

"You don't get it. He's _dying, _Gramps. Sure, it doesn't give him the right to take it out on me, but he didn't mean to. He was just trying to make what he thought was his last birthday memorable. He was trying his best to keep me happy, because he knew I'd be sad later. I'm not going to be happy with him, I'm not right now, and probably won't be for a while. But just because I'm upset with him doesn't mean I can just let him die. I'm gonna help Dad, whether you like it or not."

Gramps paused. But he nodded. "I understand. I won't try to convince you otherwise, because you're dead set on this." He smiled, patting my cheek. "Just like your mother." I smiled back at him.

"I gotta go. I'll be right back." Gramps nodded. I walked past him, and headed to my car. Just as I had grabbed the door handle, and was about the climb in, Gramps stopped me.

"Tony doesn't know how lucky he is."

"And he'll never know." If he doesn't stay out of my way, that is.

* * *

I stormed right into the office, and my eyes landed on the table as soon as I did.

"Mister Stark, your daughter's here. She refuses to-" My eyes went wide. I didn't think he'd be in here. _Shit._

"I got it." The secretary walked back out the doors. I strolled over to the model, looking over it. I could feel Dad's eyes on me, but I didn't want to say anything. Unfortuneatley, I was going to have to say something if I wanted to get this thing out.

"I'm taking this."

"Ellie-"

"Don't. Just-just _don't, _Dad."

"But-" I spun around when he grabbed my arm, pulled it out of his grip, reached out and punched him, sending him to the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" He cracked his jaw, but stood back up. I let him, and looked him in the eyes when he turned to face me. "How _could_ you? I hate flying in planes enough as it is. You were drunk, sure, but you had complete control." I paused. I would've thought he'd have a snarky comeback, but he was silent. I went on. "After everything I've done. After everything, you still did it." Tears formed in my eyes. I bit my lip, but looked away, grabbing a piece of the model. "I told you to leave me alone, and I meant it. Leave me alone, Dad. Unless you'd prefer that I actually _did_ break your jaw."

"Why aren't you yelling at me more. Scream at me, Ellie. Yell and bitch as much as you want." I bit my lip further, walking away as fast as I could.

"I'm sending Happy in for the other pieces. Don't come home. Not now. Not until I tell you otherwise."

"WHY AREN'T YOU YELLING!" I paused, hand on the door. I leaned my head against it.

"Because frankly, I am _tired_. And I have nothing left to say to you. Not a single damn thing." I was met with silence. I bit my lip further. I clenched my fists, but this was my only chance. And I was going to take it. "I am so _sick_ and _tired_ of this. I didn't think this would happen."

"What?" I turned to him finally.

"I don't want this anymore. I don't want to be stuck in your shadow, I don't want to be involved with the company. I don't want to make music my career, it's just a hobby."

"Then what _do_ you want?" I paused again. Then shrugged.

"I don't...I don't know." I knew he was frowning. I knew he wanted me to yell at him, and tell him off. Hell, I wanted to. But I was just tired. I couldn't. And so I grabbed a piece of that model, and I walked out the door without another word spoken.

I went up to Happy, who was downstairs talking with the secretary at the main entrance. "Happy." He looked up, frowning at me. "Go and get the rest of this model for me, would you? I'm parked right out front."

"Sure thing, Ellie." He knew better than to argue. The model was from Dad's office. I've been in there once. I don't want to go in there again.

I slid into the driver's seat, and pulled my knees up to my chest, breathing in through my nose, and out my mouth, trying to calm myself down.

I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't let them see, I wouldn't let a single soul see. I wouldn't tell him. I wouldn't tell anyone.

I hate this life. I hate being special. I hate this, all of this. I think...I think I hate him. I think I hate Tony Stark. I think I hate my own father. Shit.

Don't tell him.

Don't tell him.

Don't tell him.

_DON'T TELL HIM._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow geeks! I'm sorry to say, that as of right now, this will be the last chapter for this story. It was a last minute decision, but I'm not going to include Ellie in the rest of the events that happened in Iron Man 2. I plan on including her in something else, which you will find out as you read. The idea just came to me, and I thought 'YES! I AM JESUS!' Therefore, you get this.**

**I have to say, this is probably the best ending for a story I've thought of yet. And I hope and pray you guys like it. Why don't I just reply to some reviews, write out the disclaimer, and you guys can just see for yourselves? Hm?**

**stinkysox: Thanks boo! I thought of the folds as soon as I pictured Ellie handing Natasha the letter, I just had to add it. It was a _need_. I'm glad to know that your feelings weren't hurt, and that you checked out my blog AFTER I put up the navigation page. If you had seen it before, I would've been too ashamed for words. I hope you love this chapter as much as you loved the last one! Until next time! :D**

**Hanstrantdgw: I know. I love Tony, too. But he pulled a pretty douchey move. It had to be done. I'm sorry...but I'm not sorry. Not the slightest bit. :3 Thanks!**

**Taylor: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like Ellie! I know exactly what you mean about the OC's. People who replace a character with an OC just bother me. That's not the point to an OC, in my opinion. The point is to add a different character, to get creative, and do what you think would happen if that OC was in the story. Ellie's_ very_ different. She's not some damsel in distress. But she's not her own hero, either. She's a _person,_ she's a normal person, thrown into this life of superheroes, and evil villains out to get her famous father because of the technology he's built, trying to protect her, and keep her and every other person he cares about safe. And in this chapter, you'll see just how normal she is. I hope you like this chapter just as much as the others. Enjoy. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Marvel. I only own Ellie, and any other original thought or character in this.**

**Enjoy this chapter guys. And please, tell me what you think. I want to know what you guys want me to do with the idea I'm proposing. I'd love it if you guys would review and tell me what you think I should do. Until next time, my geeks. :)**

* * *

"Jarvis, vacuform a digital wire frame." I said, grabbing a duster from next to me, cleaning the model off. "I need a manipulable projection." I watched as Jarvis scanned the thing, tossing the duster at Gramps, who sat in a spinning chair next to me.

_"1974 Stark Expo model scan complete, miss." _I lifted it up, bringing it over to one side.

"How many buildings are there?"

_"Shall I include the Belgian waffle stands?" _I rolled my eyes.

"Cut the sarcasm. It was rhetorical, now show me." I pushed the hologram out in front of me, into an open space. He highlighted the buildings, and I managed to pick them out. "Okay. Alright, making progress." I spun the image around, and grabbed another chair, pulling it up as the hologram flipped on its side. I sat down in front of the image of the globe, frowning. I grabbed my glasses from my pocket, and sat back, crossing my legs. "What does that look like to you, J? Not unlike an atom, in which case, the nucleus would be...here." I pointed there. "Highlight the unisphere." As soon as the image started glowing gold, I circled around it and expanded it. I paused again, staring at it.

"Get rid of the footpaths." I looked up as Gramps joined me on the other side, looking over it. I didn't think he'd know what to do. I was just trying to figure out what _I_ was doing, really.

_"What is it you're trying to achieve, Miss Stark?"_

"I'm discovering-correction, I'm rediscovering a new element." I ran a hand through my hair, sitting forward in my chair. "Get rid of the greenery. The trees, the shrubs-the landscaping! Everything. The greens, parking lots, exits, entrances." I pushed some things out of the way, focusing on the globe. "Structure the protons and neutrons. Use the pavilions as a framework." I expanded the image even further, watching as the frame built itself around the globe.

I paused-just a second-and then pushed the image open, spreading it around me, staring at what I'd discovered. I looked around at it, a smile slowly spreading on my face.

"It's so...pretty." I giggled.

_"The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium. However, it is impossible to synthesize." _I scoffed, laughing.

"Yeah. Right. And that's what people said about electricity, but look at us now, J!" Gramps laughed at me. I stood up, heading to the stairs. "Get ready for some re-modelling, guys. We're back in hardware mode."

* * *

I stopped, at the top of the stairs, meeting Dad's eyes. I clenched my jaw, and crossed my arms. I thought he was just going to walk past me, and go upstairs-but he didn't. He walked right past me, and down the stairs, to the workshop.

"What are you-"

"I'll take care of this. I want you to go." I frowned, turning to him fully. He stopped, a couple stairs down, and looked me in the eyes. "You don't want to be here, El. I can see that. You feel stuck, trapped. Go. Figure out what you need to." I frowned further. "I'm a grown man. I'm the parent here, not you. I can take care of myself." He paused. "I'm sorry. I've put too much on your shoulders. I forced you to grow up too fast. I put you in danger." I shook my head.

"No, Dad, don't punish yourself." He was up the stairs, and holding me tightly, as soon as I said that. I hugged him back, resting my chin on his shoulder. I frowned further, as he let out a shaky breath, cradling my head.

"Have I ever told you, how much I love that about you? You're so caring, and loving. You don't care who it is, you just want to see them smile. You're the complete opposite of me, yet...you aren't." I frowned even further. He was up to something. He wouldn't be telling me this unless he was.

"What are you up to." He pulled away, looking me in the eyes. His eyes flashed, and mine went wide, as I realized. He knew. He knew everything, he had to...

_Gramps_. Gramps told him everything. _Shit._

"Dad, I can explain-"

"Save it." He let go of me, the smile dropping from his face. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked down the stairs. "Pack a bag. Get out." I followed him down the stairs, and into his workshop, right on his tail. I stopped right inside the door, staring at his back.

"Dad, please. Don't-don't kick me out. I was trying to keep you alive, for God's sake, I wasn't even planning on working for Fury later! I just wanted to _help_ you."

"And I appreciate it. But I don't appreciate the fact that you've been lying to me this entire time."

"And like you haven't!" He turned his head slightly, interest peaking. I clenched my fists. "Like you haven't been lying about what Mom did. Why she died, how we got on that plane in the first place. The both of you." I looked between Dad and Gramps, but my eyes landed on Dad. "She was targeted. Her death was planned, right down to the fact that I was on the plane, too. They knew who I was, from the minute they got the information that I would be on it. They knew I was your daughter. And they planned to kill us both." Tears brimmed my eyes. "And no one bothered to tell me."

Dad and Gramps shared a look. Gramps stood up, and was about to hold me, but I took a step back, staring at them both, with angry eyes. Guilt was written all over them. Dad was hurt, Gramps just got all official-looking. So I went on.

"I'm not a child. As much as I want to be, I'm not. I'm eighteen years old. I have a right to know how my own mom died. If my family couldn't even tell me that, then who the _hell _am I supposed to trust? How can I trust anyone right now, if I can't even trust the one person who's always given it to me straight, no bullshit. WOULD YOU FUCKING LOOK AT ME?!" He finally turned, and I walked past Gramps, keeping my eyes on Dad. "I WORK MY ASS OFF JUST TO PLEASE YOU, AND MAKE YOU PROUD! AND THIS, _THIS_ IS WHAT I GET?! I GET KICKED OUT, JUST BECAUSE I WANTED MY DAD ALIVE!"

"NO! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR LYING TO ME, AND FOR COMPLETELY IGNORING MY WISHES!" I scoffed, laughing bitterly. I turned around, but then spun back around, and shoved him, tears spilling down my face.

"I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO THEM! I SHOULD'VE STAYED AS FAR AWAY FROM YOU AS POSSIBLE!" Dad's eyes flashed, and he stared right back down at me.

"YEAH, AND WHY'S THAT?"

"BECAUSE I _HATE _MY LIFE, I _HATE_ WHO I AM!" Dad frowned. I bit my lip. "I just wanted to be like every other kid. I wanted to-to _like_ who I was. I wanted to be _proud_ of who my parents were, of what they did." I bit my lip further. "And now..." I paused, looking down at my arms, my clenched fists. "Now I want to be able to stop doing this to myself." I shoved up my sleeves. Dad frowned further, as he looked down at them. His eyes then went wide, as he looked right back up at me. I shoved my sleeves down, crossing my arms. More tears rolled down my face. My lip quivered. "I thought we were close. I thought you were closer to me than Mom would've been, but you didn't even notice that I tried to _kill_ myself." I paused again. "I didn't have any friends at school, other kids made fun of me. Even with my last name being Stark, they bullied me. Day after day. I thought, maybe making things for them, showing them what I could do, I'd make some friends. Maybe then, people would like me, like they do you. But the bullying, it just got worse. And _worse_. The only friends I made were crackheads looking for a hit. The supposed friends I have now, they just want publicity. They don't like me for me, they only pretend to because of my last fucking name. And I'm tired of it. Of all of it."

Dad went to speak, but shut his mouth. He tried to speak again, but just shut it again, staring at me in disbelief. When I went to wipe the tears from my face, he stared at one of my arms, with furrowed brows. I crossed my arms again, getting his attention. I went to look him in the eye, but decided to stare at my feet, biting my lip.

"I'm gonna leave. But I'm not gonna leave because you want me to. I'm leaving for _me_. I don't want anyone following me, or tracking me down. Don't even think about it, I've already gotten rid of anything you can track me with." I paused. "I don't want to talk about this, I just thought you should know, that for one second, I was glad you dropped me in that ocean. I thought all this pain, it'd be over. Now I realize the pain's just begun. It's only gonna get worse from here. And there's nothing I can do to stop it." I paused, but looked him in the eyes again. "I'm not planning on doing something stupid. I promise, I just want to get out of here, now that you mentioned it. I'll come back when I'm good and ready." I turned around, and headed to the door. As I pulled it open, he spoke.

"I love you, Ellie. You're not alone. Things will get better, _I _will get better. I know now that I haven't been the best father in the world, but I've done the best I could. I've tried, Ellie, I have. Don't-don't leave. Just stay, we can figure things out. You, me, Pepper, Pops, Peggs. We can figure this out, together." I shook my head, looking over my shoulder.

"I've made my decision, Dad. Please...respect it." He paused, rubbing his face, running a hand through his hair. Tears were still rolling down my face. They were forming in his eyes, I could see it. And it killed me, but I had to leave. I _had_ to. "I love you. And I appreciate everything you do for me, I do." My voice broke. I bit my lip again. "I'm coming back. I am, I just...need to leave. I need to do this, Dad, please. Let me go. Just for a little while. Two weeks, tops." He stared at me, shaking his head.

"You're falling apart, bug. And yet you're telling me you want to leave?"

"We've been falling apart. Our bond, it's...it's different. It hasn't been the same since you were taken, since you became Iron Man. Everything's changed, I could barely handle this life before, but now? It's driving me mad. I'm literally going crazy with worry, I can't help but think that any second you're gone, that you're not with me, you could die. You could be targeted because of Iron Man, or because of the company, for the technology. I can't handle the stress of it. I just need some time to think. I need to get away from all of this, and I need you to respect that." I bit my lip again, as it started to quiver. My hands started to shake, I was loosing my grip. Dad's eyes grew sad. I fought back the sobs threatening to escape my lips. "Please, Dad. Let me go." He hesitated, but nodded finally, and hugged me. I _almost_ lost my control.

"Alright, go. Do what you need to do. Just...come home. Come home when you can, El. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you here." I nodded. "I love you, bug."

"I love you too." He kissed my head, and I got out of his grip. I ran up the stairs, and then up the stairs to my room, shutting the door behind me. I grabbed an old duffel from a closet near the wall of windows, stuffed old jeans and shorts in there, along with some old t-shirts and hoods, and my leather jacket. I grabbed one of the phones I'd tucked away from my hiding spot, and stuffed it in my pocket. Then I grabbed the others, and put them in my duffel, along with the money I'd put away. My CD collection already in my car, I walked out of my room, and down the stairs, heading out the front door.

No one stopped me.

* * *

I waved at Happy as I entered the lobby, and got into the closest elevator, going up to Dad's floor. Pepper was there in his office, sitting on one of the couches, clearly expecting my dad.

"How is she?"

"She's fine, thanks for asking." Pepper turned around. I smiled softly at her, sitting down next to her. I grabbed her hands, looking her in the eye. "I'm sorry, Pepper. I can't explain anything right now, but I know Dad will, if you ask him. Just know that I'm going to be fine. And that I've gotta go, but I'll be back. I'll only be gone maybe two weeks, at the most. If not then I'll call you. But you can't let Dad trace the call, if I do. You just tell him that I'm gonna be gone longer than expected, okay?" She frowned.

"Leaving? Where are you going? Why do you need to leave, Ellie? Is everything alright, are _you_ alright?' I shook my head, smiling at her again.

"I can't explain, Pepper, I already told you. I love you, I do, but I _have_ to go. I'll be back before you know it, I promise you." She frowned further, worry in her eyes. I squeezed her hands tighter. "Take care of Dad. Make sure he stays away from the liquor." She hesitated, but nodded.

"Okay. Okay, go. Just-come home in one piece, please. I _love_ you." I smiled at her, hugging her tight.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." I pulled away, and rushed out the door, fearing that Dad would show up any minute and stop me, telling me he changed his mind. I gave Happy a big hug as well, promising that I'd bring back a good diner burger, not the crappy fast food stuff. I managed to get out of there in less than twenty minutes. I turned on the stereo, and sped down an empty dirt road, headed wherever the road took me.

* * *

_Below, my soul_

_I feel an engine_

_Collapsing as it sees the pain_

_If only I could shut it out_

I blinked, getting the last of the salt water out of my eyes. I just loved to torture myself, didn't I? Goddamn Imagine Dragons. Giving me too many fucking-HOLYSHITADUDE.

I swerved past the van and the dude that just magically popped up, and slammed on the breaks as soon as I was out of the way. I jumped out of the car, running over to the scene. The van I'd swerved past had hit the guy, and I was pretty sure he was unconscious.

"Hey, is that guy okay!" Another guy, who I assumed had been in the van, nodded.

"Yeah, he should be fine."

"I didn't hit you too, did I?" The driver asked. I shook my head. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." She turned to the girl next to her. "Now get him in the van, since you're the one who tasered him."

"He was freaking me out, for the last time." I frowned, as I got a look at the van, and then at the markings in the sand, and how the driver was kneeling by them, with a notebook out.

"You want me to take him to a hospital?" The three other conscious people turned to me, frowning. "What? It looks like you're a scientist, a storm chaser or something. If you want, I could get him to the hospital. My backseat's empty." They all looked at each other. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "My dad, he's a scientist. He can't stand being dragged away from his work. I figure, you guys want to finish what you're doing here. I need to stop for gas, that guy might need medical attention. It's a win-win situation." The two girls nodded in silent agreement, and the driver turned to me.

"That'd be great, thank you." I nodded, and went to grab the guy, slinging one of his arms over my shoulders. The other guy grabbed his other arm, and slung it over his shoulders.

We managed to slide him into my backseat, and I turned to the other man.

"Did he say what his name was?" He nodded.

"He said it was Thor." I frowned. Man, the guy must have been really hammered.

I frowned further as the older guy laughed. My eyes went wide then. "Crap, did I say that out loud?" He nodded. I shrugged. "Oh well."

"Hey, wait!" The other girl ran up, and grinned at me. "I'll come with you. It's the least I can do, I tasered the guy." I nodded.

"Sure." I turned to the man, as he held out a hand. I shook it, smiling at him politely.

"Thank you, truly." He said, smiling back at me.

"It's no trouble. Seriously." I grabbed a hold of the driver's door, pulling it open. "Good luck. I hope you find what you guys are looking for." He nodded.

"Yeah. Me too." I paused, but started up the car. The other girl hopped into the passenger's seat, and as soon as the door shut, I sped off. She clung to the seat belt for dear life, eyes wide.

"Jesus, you drive faster than me." I smirked.

"I was raised by a man with a love for cars. What can I say? I like speed." I turned to her, and we shared a grin. "Hey, what's your name, anyway?"

"Darcy, Darcy Lewis. And your's is...?" A name came to mind immediately. But not my last.

"Just call me Ellie."


	6. Christmas

**Hi guys! Merry Christmas! I thought I'd give you guys a little present. I just couldn't resist writing a Christmas chapter. You guys could interpret this before, or after the next story. I don't care what you guys think, I just want _you_ to see what _I'm_ thinking.**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS OF THE LAST CHAPTER:**

**LivedLoved2016: Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter, and the many more to come.**

**stinkysox: Thanks hun. I'm glad you liked it. BAHAHAHA. Like I'm gonna have Tony and Ellie make up right away. They've done a lot of shit, and it's gonna take some time for them to admit that they were wrong. They're extremely stubborn, if you haven't noticed. I can't wait for you to see the next story. I've got plans, bro. BIG plans. :)**

**Taylor: Thank you, Taylor. It was my pleasure to have you at the top of my story. And I hope that you like the next one, and see what I hope you see and more.**

**Hanstrantdgw: Thank you for reviewing. I was hoping someone would cry reading that last chapter. Mission accomplished. :D**

**hidansgirl1234: Thank you very much for the review. I think I have a good idea of how Thor and Ellie will deal with each other, and I hope and pray that you and I are thinking of the same reaction. Because if not, we could either be extremely good or extremely bad. I hope to hear more from you soon. :)**

**I've decided on a title for Ellie's next story. I think I might call it What You Know. I've been listening to the song of the same title by Two Door Cinema Club lately, and I just couldn't shake it from my head. I didn't think I'd use that until just now, right before I uploaded this. The lyrics and the music just suit the idea I have. I was thinking of uploading the next story on January 5th. I need to read it over, and maybe do some tinkering, but it should be uploaded then. If it's not, then I'll explain why in an author's note.**

**In the past two stories, you guys have read about how Tony began, and saw it through Ellie's eyes. And now, you'll be witnessing Ellie's beginning through her own eyes. And I hope that it's as great as I want it to be.**

**Have a very Merry Christmas, everyone. And enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, or any other Marvel character. I only own Ellie, and any other original character I've added.**

* * *

I grumbled at the rising sun, squinting my eyes at the light.

Today...Christmas. December 25th. Mom's favorite holiday.

I should see snow on the ground. I should be in New York, waking up to the smell of Grams' breakfast big enough for the size of an army. I should be running down the stairs and into Mom's arms, ripping apart present after present. Maybe even with Dad, jumping up and down on his bed until he finally crawls out of it, eating nothing until Pepper shows up and makes us some proper food. Dad and I would be fighting over who got to mess with what first, and Rhodey would show up at some point, and he and Dad would end up doing that, and I'd end up at the piano, playing as many Christmas tunes as I pleased.

But no. I'm here. I'm in some crappy motel room in a small town, waking up to the sun blinding me, reminding me what today is. And that I'm completely, and utterly alone.

Fan_tastic._

I grumbled, as I realized that I wasn't getting anymore sleep. So I sat up, and threw the curtains shut, going to the bathroom. When I came back out, I was putting my hair on top of my head in a bun-and then checking my phone, seeing a message already this morning.

I hesitated, but put the phone up to my ear, listening to the voicemail.

_"Hey, bug. Merry Christmas. Wish I could say that to your face, but seeing as you're still pissed, I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible. Pepper misses you, Rhodey and I are getting bored because you're not here to open your presents, Pops and Peggs are worried. We all are, kid, and you haven't even called. We don't even know if you're getting these. At least call, Ellie. Just _call. _I don't know when I'll see you, but I hope it's soon. I love you."_

I gripped the phone in my hand, but grabbed a pair of jean shorts and slid them on. I checked the pockets, and luckily, I found both my set of keys, and the key to the motel room. I grabbed the duffel I'd used for my project, and locked my motel door behind me as I walked out.

A simple, ten minute drive. No cars parked anywhere, I knew he'd be off doing God knows what. Drinking. Partying. Whatever it was didn't matter. He was gone, I could slip in and out and he'd never know until he looked under the tree. And there it stood, in the middle of the living room, like always.

I remember the first Christmas I spent with him, the first after Mom had died. Gramps and Grams had wanted me to fly to New York, but I stayed with Dad. And we made the most of it.

* * *

_"Pepper! Oh, Pepper, can you get a tree! Pleeeeaaassse! We have to have a tree!" Pepper laughed at me, hugging me to her side._

_"Of course. It's not Christmas unless you have a tree. Now come on, we have to get this shopping down before Tony gets back from his trip." I nodded, and Pepper took my hand, leading me throughout the store. "I already found something I think Tony will like, but what do you want to get for your grandparents." My brow furrowed, but I stopped in my tracks, as my eyes landed on something. Pepper frowned at me, but I pointed, and she looked where I was. I heard her gasp, and grinned, running over to it. "Oh, Ellie."_

_It was a music box. But it was a special one. It was made into the form of a grand piano, and I was sure that if you pressed any key, it'd make a tune. But if you pressed a very certain one, it would play a tune._

_"Mom used to get these all the time." I stepped up on the stool, staring at the music box with a smile on my face. "She said that it was because Grams and Gramps always got one for her and Aunt Sara on Christmas."_

_"That's beautiful, Ellie. It's a perfect present."_

_"You think?" I asked, turning to look at Pepper. She smiled, nodding._

_"Yes. It's perfect." She looked up at the shop keeper, pointing at the music box. "We'll take it."_

* * *

_I could barely sleep. I got up at five o'clock, and ran out of my room, heading straight to Dad's. I opened the door, as silent as a mouse, and then I tip-toed over to his bed, and sat down at the end of it, nudging his leg._

_"Dad?" I asked, nudging him again. He grumbled something, rolling over. I frowned, as my eyes started getting droopy. He sat up, just as I layed down, and fell back to sleep._

_I slept for four more hours before I woke up again, with the smell of motor oil and incredibley expensive cologne. I smiled brightly, and sat up, standing on his bed, and started to jump._

_"Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake uuuup! It's CHRISTMAS!"_

_"Ellie, go back to bed. It's five in the morning." I pouted, sitting near his head, quivering my lip and using my eyes to my advantage._

_"But Daaaaaad. It's _nine_. And it's Christmas." He sighed, but sat up, rubbing his face, and messing with his hair when he finally looked at me. I grinned at him, jumping out of bed. "CHRISTMAS!"_

_"Bahumbug." I pouted at him. Dad slowly smiled, his eyes crinkling as he did, and chuckled. "C'mon, let's go see what the big guy left you." I grinned, and ran out of the room, heading straight to the stairs. I caught sight of the tree, and I smiled even bigger, running down the stairs as fast as I could, sliding right up to the tree with my sock-covered feet. I looked over the tree, my eyes getting bigger by the second at the sight of all the presents._

_"Wow." I muttered, picking up the smallest one with my name on it. Dad grabbed me by my shoulders. "I've never gotten this many presents from one person. This is insane."_

_"You better get going. If you don't have these all unwrapped by the time Pepper or Rhodey get here, you're gonna be in trouble." I nodded, cracking my knuckles._

_"I'm a proffessional. I've got this. Step aside, Daddy-O." He backed off, sitting at the bottom of the stairs. I slid his presents over to him, and grabbed my own, putting them off to the side, organizing them by size. I started with the smallest and worked my way up, just as I always did. I'd gotten a lot of Pokemon stuff, like trading cards, and video games for my Gamecube and Gameboy. I'd also gotten some Mario games, and Animal Crossing. Overall, I was satisfied in the video game department._

_But the best presents came from Dad. I received my very first guitar. It was blue. A bright blue, with black lace patterns, and a set of guitar picks to go with it. I stared at it in awe, running my fingers over the strings._

_"Do you like it?" I nodded, turning the guitar around so I could hold it properly. "Pepper told me you'd been eyeing this thing for weeks. But I thought, maybe you shouldn't just stop at a guitar." I frowned, turning to look at him. He nodded to the corner, and I stood, setting the guitar down before I looked where he was pointing. My jaw dropped, as it came to my attention._

_Oh no. He didn't just get me a guitar. He had gotten me a Grand Piano._

_"What-But-How did-"_

_"I take it that you like it?" My eyes went wide, and I spun on him._

_"_Like _it? No. I love it. I love it, I love it, I LOVE IT!" I ran into his arms, hugging him tightly around his middle. "Thank you." Dad laughed, kissing the top of my head. I rested my chin on him, looking him in the eyes, sharing a smile with him as he brushed my hair behind my ears._

_"Merry Christmas, Ellie."_

* * *

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I grabbed the presents I'd received and put them up in my room, left a note for Dad, Pepper, Grams and Gramps on the coffee table and left. And just as I pulled out, I saw him pull in.

I know. I probably seem like a cold-hearted bitch, but I needed to stay away. And I'm just glad I got to leave that there for him. I'm happy that he knows I'm still thinking of him.

I'll admit, I wanted to stay there. I wanted us to spend Christmas together as we always did. I wanted to forgive him, I wanted him to forgive me, I wanted us to be Tony and Ellie again. But we couldn't do that. Not after everything that's happened. Not after all the lies. Not after all the shit we've been through since Iron Man. I needed some space. And Dad needed to respect that.

* * *

Tony frowned as soon as he walked through the door. Ellie's presents were gone. But...they were replaced. With presents for himself. _From_ Ellie. He had to be drunk. Or high. Pepper wasn't home, so who knows what the hell he'd been up to.

"Jarvis?"

_"Miss Ellie was here just a moment ago, sir. She hasn't left a voicemail, but she went to her room with her presents. She has left something on the table there, sir."_

Tony frowned further, but snatched the envelope with his name on it off of the table, and ripped it open, taking out a card. When he opened the card, a note fell out of it, falling to the floor. He picked it up, and set the card aside, seeing as the note seemed more urgent.

_Hey Dad. By the time you read this, I should be out of town. I'm sorry. I wanted to come home and stay there, I wanted to wait for you, but I didn't know what I would say to you. I know I shouldn't have lied. I know that I haven't been my best, but I'm trying. I am. I haven't...I haven't done anything in weeks. And I hope you haven't touched that alcohol. Not with just Pepper there. She can't handle that. She doesn't deserve that. It's Christmas, Dad. Please don't do anything stupid. Spend the holiday like you would if I was there. Eat, open presents, be happy. You don't have to act like a grinch just because I'm not there. Give Pepper and Rhodey big hugs from me. I left a present for each of them under the tree, too, though. And, of course, I left one for you._

_I love you, Dad. And please, PLEASE. Have a Merry Christmas._

Tony rubbed his face, setting the note down on the table, picking up the present Pepper had given him that morning. He looked over Ellie's smiling face, her brown eyes bright with happiness as she stood next to Tony, who had been laughing at her for that one joke he could never forget, and still made him laugh to this day. And he knew that she would be okay. She wasn't okay right now, but she would be. And when she wanted to come home, he would welcome her with open arms. And they'd be Tony and Ellie Stark, the most amazing father-daughter team anyone had ever laid eyes on. And everything would be okay.

Eventually.


	7. Author's Note - WHAT YOU KNOW NEWS!

**Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy! What up bitcheeeezzzz?!**

**Did ya'll have a good New Year's and Christmas? I had a pretty good one, I got shit I didn't even know I wanted. Like a piggy bank that counts how much I put in there, and an iHome, and some pretty awesome Blu Ray's. I received X-Men, Fantastic Four, X-Men First Class, Amazing Spider-Man, and last, but not least, THE AVENGERS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**...Okay. So I had it before. But it only had the commentary on the just-the-DVD copy. Now I got the Blu-Ray, the DVD, and all the bonus shit. And my copy of Amazing Spider-Man? Don't even get me started on how fucking awesome that shit is. I almost shit my fucking pants when I saw it. Now all I need is Iron Man 2, Thor and Captain America and my Avengers collection will be complete. :3 Ehehehehehe. Anywho.**

**Did you guys really like that Christmas one-shot, or did it seem rushed to you? I feel like it was rushed. I don't know, maybe it's just me. I feel like it was fucking terrible, actually. It made me feel gooey, but it was probably just the Christmas cookies and fudge talking. I hope you all liked it, I liked writing it! I wanted to give you guys a little taste of what's to come-and I'm not talking a reunion, I mean that I plan to put some back story into Ellie's upbringing, and some serious character development. You guys haven't really seen what Ellie is like, you've just seen her around Tony, and her family, and as the daughter of a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. You haven't seen Ellie as just Ellie yet. And I hope that I shed some light on who Ellie is, who she has been and who she could be.**

**...But there could be a reunion. Who knows? Oh, that's right. ME. You guys will just have to read the next story. :) Ehehehehehehehehehehe. **

**ON TO THE REPLIES!**

**stinkysox - thanks for the review! it's always good to hear from you, sweetie. I shall be releasing the story, whether you read this first or not, I don't know. I'm no mind reader or prophet. I am a mere teenage fangirl with no life. I have no special qualities...well, that I know of, anyway. I promise you, Tony and Ellie are going to make up. When, I'm actually not quite sure. You'll just have to read and find out! :P**

**Hanstrantdgw - Merry Christmas to you too! And a Happy New Year! I wish I could get comic books, but sadly, I live in a terrible small town, where the closest thing to a book or comic store is Wal-Mart. And they don't sell comics there, obviously. I hate my life. Thanks for making it brighter with your review, though. I hope to talk to you again soon. :)**

**hidansgirl1234 - I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for the review, and I hope you had some happy holidays!**

**Okay. So, the story. It shall be posted within the next four to five hours. Watch out for it, people.**

**Remember: it's WHAT YOU KNOW.**

**I hope you guys have a very Happy New Year! Talk to you soon!**

**~Mikaela. :)**


End file.
